Sunless Memories
by tchingchow
Summary: Everyone has to forgive sometime...rated T for language


Disclaimer: guess i gotta do these things...i don't own it, yo.

* * *

_Sunless Memories_

An elderly former president of IPC president sat in an expensive-looking apartment. He sighed as he looked outside the window to see the sun illuminating everything, except for him it seemed. Despite his riches earned from his time as president, he was unhappy for some reason, and even over the course of the many years he had to think, it was still an enigma to him. Many times he told himself it was just what he got because he didn't have a job anymore. But again and again, his thoughts drifted to his son, Enzan, and his deceased wife. Once those thoughts penetrated his mind, he quickly pushed them away. They surely weren't why he was depressive. They hadn't mattered enough.

---

The young and current president of IPC sighed as he looked outside. He couldn't wait for the day to be over so that he could return to his mansion and greet his lovely wife and beautiful children.

"Enzan-sama?" Blues spoke suddenly.

"Hm? Sorry I got distracted…" he replied.

"Distracted by what, Enzan-sama?" Blues questioned.

"Nah, it's nothing."

"I've wanted to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"Do you still think about…your father?"

"…" Enzan's face suddenly became very grim.

"I'm sorry if that was bad timing, Enzan-sama. You don't have to answer."

"No…no, Blues it's fine. I….I guess I do, from time to time…"

_(Flashback)  
"I-I'm sorry, father!" A younger Enzan cried._

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"_

_"Ah! Sorry sir!" Enzan corrected himself, "I'm sorry!"_

_Silence followed. Enzan took a breath that sounded like a sigh._

_"…And what was that supposed to mean, HUH? ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY THAT YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED? THAT YOU DON'T CARE!"_

_"N-no! I just…"_

_"STOP TRYING TO COVER UP, YOU SWINE!" Enzan's father roared. In anger, he grasped a nearby chair and flung it at Enzan. It hit him squarely in the head, and he tumbled backwards._

_"Ouch!" he muttered._

_"WHAT WAS THAT?"_

_"N-nothing, it…that hurt is all…"_

_"THAT WAS NOTHING! YOU WANT TO KNOW **REAL** HURT?"_

_Enzan's enraged father stepped quickly over and smacked him hard across the face. He was about to hit him again when Enzan put up his hands defensively._

_"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO BLOCK ME! PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN. PUT YOUR ARMS DOWN!" More blows rained down on Enzan. When they stopped, Enzan kept his head lowered to hide the tears._

_"With all due respect, Ijuuin-sama, I think-" Blues began._

_"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK, YOU PATHETIC NAVI. IF YOU KEEP INTERFERING, I WILL DELETE YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!"_

_"NO!" Enzan whispered, placing a hand protectively over his PET._

_"You filthy son of a bitch. You're just like your mother."_

_Enzan clenched his fists and his knuckles turned white. If his father said anymore, he would honestly fight back. Enzan's father looked at him with disgust._

_"Just stay out of my sight!" Ijuuin-san hissed austerely. He then left the room._

_"…Enzan-sama…" Blues said softly after a moment._

_A smile grew on Enzan's face as tears began to well up in his eyes. He began laughing as more tears formed in his eyes and spilled down his face. The laughs grew louder and louder, and the perplexed Blues just watched. Enzan knelt on the floor laughing still, and crying._

_"Mother…Mother, do you know…do you know what kind of a sick man you married? Do you at least know…what he became? Mother, mother…" Enzan managed to say while laughing._

_"Sir, are you alright?" Blues questioned._

_"Mother, mother…" Enzan's smile and laughter faded into sobs that broke out as he curled up into a ball._

_"Do you know what you married?" He asked softly._

_"…Enzan-sama…" Blues' compassionate voice spoke._

_(End of flashback)_

Someone was knocking at Enzan's door.

"Come in," he responded.

"Sir, the president of SGC would like to speak with you over dinner…" one of his employees informed.

"Tonight?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell him I'm booked for today, but any other day."

"Will do."

The man left.

"But Enzan-sama, you don't have anything planned tonight…" said Blues, a bit bewildered.

"I know."

_(Flashback- from tournament in BN3 in front of DNN)  
_

_"Father, I promise that I will win tomorrow," Chaud spoke, "So please come and watch…" _

_"Is that ALL you made me come here for? You're wasting my time. Baka. I'm leaving."_

_(End of Flashback)_

---

The lonely man was still watching outside his window.

_(Flashback)_

_"Good**bye**, Enzan. Leave. You're 18, and I don't have to take care of you anymore. Now GET OUT!" he cried._

_"B-but father, I don't have anywhere to stay!"_

_"That's not my problem anymore."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"It was his birthday that day, wasn't it," Ijuuin-san murmured, "I sure let him have a good one," he added dismally.

A young woman outside was carrying her child and walked beside her husband. She smiled up at him and held her child closer. Happily, he put his arm around her, and both of their smiles grew wider. Suddenly the child turned into Enzan, the woman turned into his mother, and he himself into the man. Ijuuin-san blinked, but it didn't change. A cough erupted from his chest and he began coughing up blood.

"It WAS them!" Enzan's father thought in horror as he continued to choke, "They WERE! THEY WERE! THEY WERE WHAT I'VE BEEN MISSING!"

He stumbled to the doorway and leaning on other objects for support. Somehow, he made it down the stairs, hacking and coughing up blood. He ran out into the day-old snow, kneeling and screaming, "FORGIVE ME, ENZAN! FORGIVE ME, MY WIFE…FORGIVE ME…FORGI-"

Enzan's fatherfelt himself collapse into the snow, which was now sprinkled in blood. He couldn't move, as much as he wanted to. Slowly, he felt his life being sucked away from him. As his eyes dimmed, he could only think one thing.

"I'm- I'm sorry…so sorry, Enzan….my…..son….."

---

News of his father's death came to Enzan the next morning.

---

_Amazing grace,_

_How sweet, that sound…_

_"Father," Enzan whispered to the wooden coffin._

_That saved, a wretch like me_

_I once was lost but now, am found_

_Was blind, but now, I see._

_"It sounds so odd to call you that," he continued, "But you have no idea…it's what I've wanted to call you that for so long."_

_T'was grace_

_That taught my heart to fear_

_And grace my fears relieved;_

_How precious did that grace appear_

_The hour I first believed_

_"Every time I tried…you just pushed it away…it was as if you were to accept me calling you that, you'd be making a commitment…"_

_Through many dangers, toils, and snares,_

_I have already come;_

_'Tis grace has brought me save thus far,_

_And grace will lead me home._

_"But I just want you to know…"_

_When we've been there,_

_Ten thousand years_

_Bright shining as the sun,_

_We've no less days to sing God's praise_

_Than when we'd first begun._

_"I forgave you years ago. So rest in peace…Papa."_

* * *

…Flame all you want. I just had to get that out cause my dad was pissin me off. Yea, so review if you want. And i'm prolly not gonna be postin too often anymore cause my dad short-circuited my internet. yeah, c'ya 


End file.
